


Evergreen

by flowers476



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers476/pseuds/flowers476
Summary: Kuroken Week 2017 Day 1: AffectionKenma surprises Kuroo on their anniversary.





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song Evergreen by Ron Sexsmith.
> 
> We'll just be you and I  
> For time will make us see  
> In our hearts we'll always be  
> Evergreen

Kuroo loved to be romantic. 

However, even though this year was their ten year anniversary, he had said that they didn't need to do anything big if Kenma didn't want to. So, Kenma decided that this year he'd surprise Kuroo.

Kenma looked at himself in the mirror, his black long-sleeve shirt was soft and comfortable; it was Kuroo's favorite. Kenma started to feel nervous- he didn't normally make big romantic gestures. Did he look okay? Would the meal be good? Was this all too much? Kenma couldn't help but feel his heart pick up knowing Kuroo would be home any second. He dragged himself out of their bedroom and went to check on the food, turning off the oven for it to cool when he heard the key in their front door.

“Kenma? I'm home” Kuroo said as he closed the door behind him and hung up his coat. 

“Kenm-” Kuroo started, looking up as Kenma walked into the hallway from the kitchen. Kenma moved a few strands of hair behind his ear, and looked towards Kuroo.

“Happy anniversary, Kuro.” Kenma spoke quietly, smiling a little bit, feeling a little silly. 

Kuroo stared for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away. Kenma looked beautiful; To be fair, he was always beautiful, but he'd pulled back some of his hair and looked elegant and handsome.

“You didn't have to dress up just for me. Plus, our anniversary is tomorrow.” Kuroo finally spoke, dropping his bag to the floor and walking up to Kenma.

“I know I didn't have to, I wanted to surprise you. I thought it might.. make you happy,” Kenma said, softly. 

Kuroo smiled his crooked smile and wrapped his arms around Kenma. “Of course it makes me happy, you make me happy”

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo; he felt like home. 

“Would I have time to grab a quick shower? I suddenly feel really under dressed,” Kuroo asked as he pulled away enough to see Kenma's face.

“Of course – go.”

Kuroo smiled and leaned down for a kiss, moving one hand to Kenma's cheek. Kenma sighed into the touch and let himself go for just a moment as he kissed back.

“Okay, I'll be quick” Kuroo pulled away before getting ahead of himself, heading towards the bathroom excitedly.

Kenma smirked to himself. Kuroo was always such a sap, but he wouldn't change a thing.

-

Kenma had finished setting the table and was about to sit down when he heard Kuroo emerge from their bedroom. Kuroo slowed as he walked into the kitchen wearing black slacks and a white button down, tall and handsome as ever. 

“How do I look?” Kuroo asked, fixing one of the cuffs with his opposite hand.

Kenma didn't know what to say, his heart was pounding in his chest. How was it possible this could still happen after so much time? Kuroo walked towards him into the dining room. 

“Is that silence a good thing?” he chuckled, moving his hands to Kenma's arms. Kenma nodded, feeling calmed by Kuroo's familiar touch. 

“Well, you look perfect. This is perfect. Happy anniversary Kenma.” Kuroo spoke, leaning down to kiss Kenma's cheek as Kenma held his waist gently.

-

They ate dinner, simply talking about their days; Just good food and good company. The cleaned up in comfortable silence, staying close and stealing glances. They both knew how lucky they were.

-

After everything was put away, Kuroo pulled Kenma to the bedroom.

Kenma wasn't very good with words, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the same love, the same safety. He smiled as he wrapped his arms up around Kuroo's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kuroo's hands held his waist tightly, pushing the fabric of his shirt up. Kenma's heart picked up as he shivered at the touch, he moved a hand into the back of Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo let out a quiet moan, deepening their kiss and pulling Kenma tight to his body. He ran his hands down Kenma's back, tucking one into the back of Kenma's pants under his waistband. Kenma let out a breath and pulled himself up as Kuroo lifted him. They fell against the wall beside their bed, passion starting to take over. Familiar touches still burning where they pressed while Kuroo's hand was almost entirely in the back of Kenma's pants as he grabbed his ass. 

“Kenma” Kuroo whispered against Kenma's neck, leaving kisses and small bites all the way down. Kenma could feel Kuroo hard against him as they ground against each other. Their breathing picked up as Kenma tried to pull Kuroo's shirt off. Kuroo chuckled as he pulled them away from the wall, laying Kenma down and pulling his own shirt off above his head. 

He immediately leaned back down into Kenma, kissing deeply and running his hands over Kenma's sides, kneeling on the bed.

“God, I love this shirt on you” Kuroo whispered.

“I know-” Kenma panted as he pulled Kuroo back down. He moaned quietly as Kuroo pressed into him, hard and hot. 

“Can you- keep it on?” Kuroo asked, gently stopping Kenma from taking it off. Kenma looked up and nodded, a familiar fire behind his eyes.

Kuroo started unbuttoning Kenma's pants. He pushed them down enough to reach his hand in to palm Kenma's length, causing Kenma's back to arch at the touch. Kuroo tugged the rest of his pants and boxers down and threw them to the side, pulling Kenma by the waist so his feet were on the floor where Kuroo knelt down.

Kenma's head dropped back to the bed, sweating and starting to squirm knowing what was coming. Kuroo held tight and lifted one of Kenma's legs over his shoulder, he nuzzled into his partners length and licked his way up.

“Tetsurou-” Kenma breathed, moving a hand to the side of Kuroo's head and gripping his hair. Kuroo smiled to himself before taking Kenma into his mouth. 

-

The light from the sun began to shine through the window as Kenma stirred. He yawned sleepily as he rolled over and curled into Kuroo's back. Kuroo murmured in acknowledgement and comfortably settled back into Kenma.

They stayed like that for a while longer, half asleep and half awake, just enjoying the warm safety of their bed.

Kuroo finally opened his eyes and turned over to face his partner. 

“Happy actual anniversary, Kenma.” Kuroo smiled and moved some hair out of Kenma's face.

“You're embarrassing” Kenma said, trying to ignore the blush that was betraying him.

Kuroo laughed and nuzzled into Kenma's neck. “You love it.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and thought, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for a pairing week, first time writing kuroken. I really love these two, and it's surprisingly hard to write Kenma. Hopefully I get better as I go:P
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
